Réflexion
by Lii-chan57
Summary: Un lapin pas honnête envers lui-même, un ado qui ne sait plus où il en est, ajoutez à ça un attaque de Komulin, ça vous donne... du Laven.


Titre : _Réflexion._

Auteur(e) : Bon, je suis au courant que je ne suis pas une autre personne…donc on va mettre Lii-chan57 xD

Disclaimer : **Les personnages de man ne sont toujours pas à vendre, ils appartiennent donc toujours à Katsura Hoshino…(T_T dommage !)**

Note : En espérant que ça vous plaira, c'est mon premier Laven…^^'

**Un gros merci a ma bêtalecteuse, qui n'est autre que la très gentille Sednareinedeseaux !**

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Allen se laissa aller contre sa porte de chambre. Fermant les yeux, il repensa a la journée qui se terminait.

Une journée banale qui avait commencé normalement, en prenant encore un petit déjeuner phénoménal. Puis Komui avait annoncé que, à cause de la neige trop encombrante, les exorcistes et les traqueurs ne pourraient pas sortir. Alors lui et les autres étaient allés soit à l'entraînement, soit à la bibliothèque…Pour passer le temps.

A vrai dire, sans mission, Allen s'ennuyait. Mais son amitié avec Lavi lui était bien pratique de temps en temps, car il adorait écouter les anecdotes du futur bookman. Enfin, quand celles-ci en valaient la peine !

Et c'est ce qu'aujourd'hui il avait fait.

Ils s'étaient rendus tous les deux, seuls, dans le salon, et avaient parlé pendant de longues heures, au début commençant par leurs anecdotes les plus drôles. Mais celles-ci se tarirent vite. Alors ils se mirent à se raconter plus ou moins leurs vies, laissant les parts d'ombres où elles devaient être et se découvrant au fur et a mesure de la conversation, se surprenant l'un et l'autre, explosant de rire de temps en temps…

Mais fatigués de parler, ils s'étaient arrêté. Lavi se mit a lire, et Allen a rêvasser.

Et c'était là qu'il s'en était rendu compte. La chaleur qui enveloppait l'exorciste était tellement agréable. Ses cheveux roux tombant doucement sur son œil d'un magnifique vert émeraude, ses sourcils froncés, ses mains fines feuilletant le vieux livre qu'elles tenaient délicatement. Il émanait du borgne un certain charme, et tandis qu'Allen retraçait le contour du visage de l'autre, le bookman capta son regard.

Ce qui étonna ce dernier, ce fut surtout l'expression que le maudit affichait là ; un sourire affectueux, et un regard doux, qui l'observait.

Lorsqu'Allen se rendit compte que Lavi le regardait lui aussi, ses pommettes rosirent. Il détourna vite le regard.

- Heu, alors ton livre, il est intéressant ? lui demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblotante de gêne.

- Oui, il est pas mal, répondit Lavi avec un petit sourire, mais moins que toi ! finit-il, son œil émeraude lui lançant un petit regard narquois en voyant les joues du maudit s'enflammer.

- Hahaha ! rit le plus jeune en se grattant le crâne, eh bien je vais aller dans ma chambre et te laisser à ton bouquins !

Alors que l'autre criait à Allen de rester, celui ci s'enfuit presque en courant dans sa chambre, laissant libre cours a son imagination un peu trop débordante (1) et à ses émotions diverses.

Oui, Allen était un lâche, il le savait, surtout avec ses émotions. Il préférait se cacher de la vérité, trop hideuse a son goût. Il se trouvait égoïste. Bien qu'il était tout le contraire d'après ses amis.

Toutes ces émotions l'ayant fatigué, il s'endormit, avec pour seule consolation le silence de l'imposant bâtiment qu'était la congrégation.

De son côté, Lavi s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Allen avait-il fui ? C'était ce qu'il avait dit qui avait fait réagir le maudit de cette façon ? Soudain, la vérité apparut clairement aux yeux du bookman.

Et si…Et si Allen l'aimait ?

Secouant la tête comme un chien à qui on vient de balancer de l'eau, il ferma les yeux un instant, afin de faire du « tri » dans ses idées. Mais lui, que ressentait-il ?

La réponse s'imposa à lui plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Rien. Il ne ressentait rien.

C'était un bookman, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne rien ressentir face aux autres. Mais « Lavi » avait finit par douter.

Son sourire était-il faux ? était-il vrai ? Comptait-il aux yeux des autres ?

Ce fut sur ces tristes pensées que Lavi retourna dans sa chambre, le regard vide et traînant des pieds.

Le lendemain, les deux exorcistes s'évitèrent autant que possible. Cependant, leur attitude était visible, et même les gars de la section scientifique l'avaient remarqué (c'est pour dire !) malgré leurs expériences, inquiétant leurs amis (bon, mis à part Kanda, on s'en doute.).

Allen n'était pas venu au petit déjeuné et Lavi était arrivé avec des cernes encore plus impressionnantes que Miranda, tant il avait réfléchit toute la nuit.

Evitant les questions de ses amis, celui-ci se dirigea vers les bains, non sans peine d'ailleurs, tant il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué qu'il ne vit même pas une boulle blanche arrivé sur lui…et le percuter de pleine vitesse.

Aïe ! crièrent-ils a l'unisson.

Puis, ce rendant compte de qui il venait de percuté, Lavi ouvrit de grands yeux.

Allen ?

Lavi ! pas le moment de rester ici ! haleta le maudit en guise de réponse.

En effet, Komulin était à la poursuite d'Allen, prétextant devoir lui couper les cheveux. Mais qu'est ce qu'a foutu Komui ? se demanda Lavi, en suivant son cadet pour tenter de fuir devant l'énorme robot.

Arrivant près d'un placard, ceux-ci s'y engouffrèrent, fermant la porte avant que la machine détraquée arrive et ne les trouve. Le placard était étroit, ne leur laissant que 5 centimètres d'espace entre leur deux corps.

Lavi se crispa. Il sentait le souffle d'Allen tout près de son cou, étant donné que celui ci était a hauteur du visage de l'exorciste. Se maudissant pour réagir de la sorte, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, lorsqu'une secousse fit trembler leur cachette.

N'ayant rien pour se retenir, le bookman tomba dos contre l'armoire, tandis qu'Allen s'écrasait sur lui. Les deux exorcistes retinrent leur souffle, en écoutant Komulin passer a côté de l'armoire.

Une fois que la bestiole s'en fut allée, doucement, Allen se remit debout tant bien que mal. Heureusement pour moi que la pénombre cache mes joues, pensa-t-il.

Lai quant à lui, était submergé par les émotions qui l'envahissait. Hier…hier, il s'était persuadé qu'il ne ressentait rien. Alors que c'était faux ! Pourquoi son cœur palpitait-il alors qu'Allen était si près de lui ? Pourquoi s'imaginait-il en train d'embrasser le maudit ? Et ce corps si pâle, tellement près de lui ?

Alors il s'en rendit compte. Il était amoureux. Tellement submergé par son devoir de bookman qu'il ne rendait plus compte de ses sentiments. Son passé le rattrapait… C'était trop fort pour lui. Ce sentiment de manque, d'envie. Il finit par y céder. Penchant la tête , il rompit le dernier vide entre lui et Allen, d'une façon ni douce, ni brutale. Son vis-à-vis, bien que surpris par le geste de Lavi, ne rompit le baiser. Mais…car oui, il y a toujours un 'mais'… la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lenalee, qui les avaient vu s'enfuir, Komulin aux trousses.

Rouge de honte, la jeune fille mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

Je…je suis désolée ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant les garçons là, les yeux comme des billes.

Eh ben, je crois qu'on s'est fait attraper…murmura le bookman a l'oreille d'Allen, un sourire plein de malice sur le visage.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop niaise ! Laissez moi votre avis ! ^^**


End file.
